


Heroine（女主角）

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊ 竹村V ＊ 杰克V  ＊一点点强尼V私设，女V限定，你是公司养的小黑客，然而在20岁竞选入职时，被荒板三郎亲自筛选落榜。举目无亲的你只能跟着青梅竹马的哥哥杰克威尔斯在夜之城接低端订单。后来你们成为了恋人，直到接了德肖恩这单语文不及格文笔预警缓慢叙事预警开局高能，破路开车预警，强*预警
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. （一）

你不知道第几次从垃圾场醒来，眼前三百来斤的大胖子还是那么碍眼。

“你的嘴很严，真可爱”

“不过这是最后的机会了，你不说，也许我能问问威尔斯太太，她儿子究竟在哪”

你的腹部正在潺潺流血，德肖恩为了拷问你更长时间，并没有伤害到内脏，但留给你的时间也不多了。

“我他妈也想知道杰克在哪，我都说了，当时我正要去找他！如果不是你把我‘请’到这儿来，没准儿我现在正跟杰克在来生点一杯德肖恩，噢不对，没准儿酒吧小妹不认得你”

德肖恩的保镖甩了你又一个耳光，打得你脑子嗡嗡作响

“呸，狗日的”你把嘴里的血吐在德肖恩身上。

————————————

当天你们从绀碧大厦出来，你黑掉了那辆德拉曼出租，直接去见了老维。老维说，虽然杰克已经失血过多死了一次，但Relic的作用，又复活了，只不过身体里多了一个强尼银手的鬼魂。

但你知道并不是这样的，杰克醒过来当天晚上，你们疲倦的相拥入眠，还没来得及体会劫后余生的放松感时，强尼出现了。

“五十年后白送第一炮，还不赖”

他跨坐在你身上，居高临下的掐着你的下巴，像审视一头牲口，黑暗中你只看得见他的剪影

杰克从未有过这般粗鲁的动作，你错愕的一瞬间，他的手已经摸上你的小腹。

【这他妈的不是杰克！】你打掉他的掐着你下巴手，还想翻腾起来压制住他

然而你忘记了你的技能全点在了智力上，你高估了自己的体力，也低估了杰克一身结实肌肉的重量

你被他钳着脖子重重的摔回枕头上，喉咙的不适让你干咳了几下，然而并没有引起他的同情

【妈的，这是个什么狗批灵魂】你再怎么愤怒，也知道你不可能打得过杰克的身体，你只能恶狠狠的瞪他，仿佛要把他吃了，又舍不得真的伤害他，毕竟你总念着杰克还会回到这个身体来

所以你想到也许能黑掉他的眼睛

“你他妈凭什么，用杰克的身体胡作非为”你用最恶狠狠的语气，也不过从齿缝间流出这句话

“艹！”奏效的同时，‘杰克’暴躁的大喊，但手上并没有松开你的脖子，顺着脖子，轮着胳膊给了你结结实实一个耳光。

【艹，真够不留情面的】  
【哈杰克，上礼拜我还嘲笑你絮絮叨叨，怎么当上的拳王】  
【这下遭报应了，艹】

你的脑袋嗡嗡作响，在绀碧大厦留下的伤口也撕裂开来。你除了用眼睛瞪他，毫无反抗之力。但就连眼睛里，现在也不知是害怕还是委屈，充满了生理盐水。

“自己送上床，又搞什么贞洁烈女，臭婊子！”

掐住你脖子的手让你窒息，你眼前发黑，做好了被强的准备，【只当是发了疯的杰克就好】，【就只是杰克】，你试图这么安慰着自己，然而眼泪却止不住

‘杰克’的另一只手开始行动起来，他摸进你的睡衣里，毫不怜惜的掐了两把你的乳房，你只觉得痛，毫无情欲可言。接着你被掀翻过去，‘杰克’可恶的左手仍旧死死的掐住你的后颈，你的脸被压进枕头，喘不上气。那只手力量太大，你感觉你脖子几乎断掉了。你想用双手支撑起来争取一点缝隙好呼吸，然而却被压的更深

你只觉得之后的事都模模糊糊，留下的记忆只有疼痛。你的睡裤被扒到膝盖，之后‘杰克’就覆了上来。你的甬道干涩抗拒，但这点儿反抗实在微不足道。

‘杰克’往手心吐了一口，在你的穴口抹了两把权当润滑。接着他扶着‘杰克’沉甸甸的性器，不由分说的挺了进去

“唔唔唔！”你的咒骂都被压在枕头里，你痛得几乎失去意识。从前你和杰克做的时候，杰克都要好好做足前戏，才敢小心翼翼的慢慢进入。在杰克心里，你还是那个瓷器一般的小妹妹，性事上可得小心伺候才行。

占据着杰克身体的强尼银手可完全不一样，他的炮友能装满一节火车。他对待姑娘可从未有过怜惜之情，常常提枪就干，干完就走。照他的话说，世界上哪有哪个妹子看见他不湿的！

刚开始他以为你在搞欲拒还迎的把戏，结果没想到你真的一点丁点儿都没湿。强行进入的他也疼的够呛，一时间没了动作。也可能是为了安慰你，他上身轻柔的贴了上来，啃咬你的耳垂。他掐你脖子的那只手稍微松动了一些，另一只手摸索进你的衣服，轻轻揉捏你的乳头

你的呼吸稍微顺畅了一点，可下体疼的要命，冷汗直冒，双腿打颤，杰克的巨物本来就不是你能轻易承受得来的。你感觉到那只手的动作，可你只觉得更加屈辱，全身的肌肉紧紧绷着反抗他。

捏了不大会儿，‘杰克’耐心有限，显然不打算一直等下去了，他开始缓慢抽动起来。而你的身体出于自我保护，也开始分泌出一点润滑液。‘杰克’以为这是你接受他的信号，大开大合的操弄起来。你甚至感觉到他在亲吻你的肩颈。

【艹，】你无声的骂到，【别他妈搞得我们像两情相悦一样！】

随着他的操弄，你的身体都快散架了。虽然毫无快感，但你仍咬住后槽牙，决定连痛苦的呜咽也不给他听。‘杰克’似乎也觉得无趣，打算快速解决。他捉住你的手，强迫你跟他十指相扣，跨下也开始加速做最后的冲刺。约摸几十下之后，他僵硬的停住了，泄在了你的里边。

然后你听到了熟悉的温柔但是却在颤抖的音调

“chica……？”你扭头看到杰克的表情似乎崩坏了，属于杰克的手掌抚上你的脸，细细摩挲你的泪痕，还有同一只手掌留下的巴掌印

“chica……不……” 杰克拒绝了你的拥抱

【杰克……】

杰克的消失，也算是意料之中，但就是让人无法接受。恐怕连杰克自己都接受不了这个现实。被不断地麻烦事冲昏了头脑的你忽略了你放了德肖恩的鸽子，于是你刚出门不久，就被德肖恩的保镖绑来了垃圾场。他想知道杰克，或者说Relic的下落。

————————————

【瞧吧杰克，就算你不伤害我，可总有麻烦要找上门来……】你自嘲到，心里也许有一丝丝期盼，没准儿杰克下一秒就会出现，像以前的无数次一样，互相照应。  
但是并没有，从白天到晚上，到清晨，你昏昏醒醒，但他没来。

【艹杰克，你再不来，我就真的交代了】

你还想再吐那个大胖子几口，可是没什么力气了

砰砰，你刚攒够力气，准备给靠近的德肖恩一个头锤，突然伴随着两声抢响，德肖恩的血和脑浆炸了你一脸

“咳咳咳咳咳”你一惊，被自己呛着了，德肖恩一死，你放松了下来，你眼睛闭上前最后看到的，是一个梳丸子头的壮汉

【杰克……】


	2. （二）

然而等你看清了来者，你情不自禁发出了一声

“艹”

你认识他，竹村五郎，荒板狗，曾经的你无比羡慕的对象，一个能拥有自己地位的狗。

【真他妈倒霉】你的意识几乎就要离你而去了，看清来者是竹村五郎以后，你就不怎么期待能活下去了

【大概也就是我的狗头现在值钱了吧，谋杀荒板三郎的替罪羊】  
【真他妈艹蛋荒板】

“不准睡过去！”

————————————

人与人之间信任的建立，是个很奇妙的过程，正如现在的你和竹村五郎

【暂时，还是可以相信他的，毕竟大家现在都是流浪狗，都是一条绳上的蚂蚱】  
【想来五郎应该也想不到，有一天能跟偷荒板货的小贼‘互相照应’】

想到这里，你的心情突然愉悦了起来。以前在公司的时候把竹村五郎当偶像，当神明。但这段时间里你不知报复性地调戏了他多少回。

【松动他对荒板的一本正经】这可能是你目前的终极乐趣了

“我是在千叶县的11区长大的……”柔和的夕阳下，气氛也柔和了起来，竹村五郎谈起了自己的童年

“11区的贫民窟，那里的河水全被上流的化工厂污染了”你接话道，“荒板的运输车回来拐卖小孩儿。小可爱五郎就是这么被选进公司的。最后甚至还接受了教育，可喜可贺！”

竹村五郎挑起了眉毛，“你是怎么知道的”

“你忘了，我也在公司呆过，你对‘三郎大人’的忠心日月可鉴呐，公司恨不得把你的生平印成小册子，让全体员工背诵。”你靠着编织袋躺下，心里想着，今天晚上可没法好好休息了

“没错，三郎大人是有这种独特的力量，他能看穿人的灵魂，做出正确的判断，值得人们为他效力。”

“噢？是么……”你想起来你可是被荒板三郎亲自挑选出来的不录用，甚至不如一个扫厕所的小弟。

竹村五郎也不知听没听出来话中的讥讽，只觉得你在嘲笑他的忠心，“我知道你看不上我，可你有没有想过……”

“这么严肃的说教还是免了吧，我也是公司培养的，我哪有资格看不上你。”

倒是现在，阳光落在五郎侧面，丸子头乱糟糟的，以前的自己应该很难想象吧，竹村五郎有一天也会这么落魄，那时的自己倒确实会看不上现在这个竹村五郎。但现在你看他这个样子，意外的挺合你口味的。

连续被打断两次的竹村不再开口，涉及到原则问题，你们总是说不到一起去。最后你决定找点儿别的话说。

“话说五郎，记得我第一次真正遇见你”你想起来曾经身穿衣服，干净利索的他，笑眯眯的说，“隔着大玻璃，但近的我呼吸都要停了！这要是一年前，我能把这事儿念叨一个月！诶，我总觉得当时你就在看我们似的。你当时到底有没有发现我们啊？”

“那不是我们第一次见面”

“啥？你暗恋我，偷窥我？”

“你20岁那年入职竞选，我跟着三郎大人去的，我记得的，你们是特别培养的尖端黑客小组，三郎大人很重视”

“然后我他妈落选了，这你也肯定记得很清楚咯~”

“是的，所有的测试第一名，很难不注意到你，只是三郎大人有他自己的选择。”

“而我连个为什么都不配，懂了。”你翻了个身，不想再继续当个怨妇，然而你还是忍不住抱怨一句，“我真不该再管荒板这堆破事儿！呸！”

“当心，这不只是为了三郎大人，也是为了你自己考虑。如果你不去作证，你跟你的朋友就永远是个替罪羊。”竹村五郎说，“我知道这不容易。有时候我确实也想过丢下这一切，就此当个游民。可对于我来说，我永远不会抛下我的责任，我永远不会只挑简单的事情做。不过按照你的话讲，这是老狗学不会新花样。”

“没盖棺定论前，说什么都还早。”你合上眼睛，准备眯一小会儿，养精蓄锐。

最后一丝阳光没到地平线以下，天很快就要黑了

“来吧，该开始行动了，希望菲斯不要在里面吧。”竹村五郎莫名其妙说了一句

“那又是哪位？”你舒展一下筋骨，准备潜入，虽然语气仍旧像是在赌气。

“最后定的第一名叫菲斯，我知道他不如你。”

噢，这该死的老狗，突然安慰起人来真的难挺。即使你们都知道菲斯不是被训练用于这种场合的，但你还是接受了竹村五郎的安慰，你背对着竹村五郎，偷偷笑了起来。


	3. （三）

当你抢了货车，准备扒掉驾驶员的制服自己换上的时候

“V！你这是做什么！”耳机里传来竹村五郎气急败坏的声音

“换员工制服啊，五郎桑，你怎么满脑子黄色废料啊，偷窥狂魔呀，呸！”你调戏完竹村五郎后心情大好，吹起口哨还真像个货运师傅。

成功进入园区后，你还特别冲竹村五郎的方向送了个飞吻，你知道他在盯着你

“V！太明显了！我都能看见你！”

“你不是暗恋我的么，时刻看着我实属正常呀~”

倒还真有个士兵怀疑你，你一边回身假装上车翻找，一边念叨着“诶我身份牌差点忘了”就这么蒙混过去了，之后更是犹如无人之境般顺利。

“真是聪明，V，我就知道你是最棒的！”

你在竹村五郎一路的彩虹屁之下，愉快的完成了这次任务。接着就是等待祭典开始了。

“V，接下来你有什么打算”

“我？大概就是随便找个汽车旅馆，先睡一觉吧。”

“你要是没有地方去，我倒是有个安全的地方，离祭典也还算近，这段时间我们不该再冒险了。”

“那行啊，走吧”

————————————

303号房，你和竹村五郎在陷在沙发里，难得偷闲。

“V，你就没有个安全屋么”

“曾经，算是有吧”你也不知道那算不算你的安全屋，那曾经是你和杰克的家。“后来杰克走了，又麻烦事一堆，也没给我见房产小姐的时间了。”

“噢，差点忘了，你不认识杰克。”你也不知道为什么要补上这么一句。

“那个跟你躲在柱子里的小贼”

“是杰克 威尔斯。在我心里，他才是真正的大人物。”你干巴巴的笑了一下，“不辞而别，说实话，这段日子我压根就不怎么想他，我过得又充实又快活！”你最后一句话几乎是要喊出来。

“他是你的……朋友？”

“恐怕也只能是前男友了，我是真的不知道他在哪，拜托了五郎，别搞砸我们之间好不容易建立起来的信任关系。”

“我并不想知道他在哪里，在荒板眼里，那块Relic，没那么重要。”

没那么重要，这句话触动了你本来就很紧张的神经，你翻身而起，揪住竹村五郎的衣领，“没那么重要哈？他妈的就那么一块不重要的破芯片，杰克，我都不知道他现在是死是活，甚至我都不知道他妈的还是不是杰克！这就是小人物不配有命哈？多么崇高，那敢问，你这条荒板狗，又配不配有命？怎么我只看到你被抛弃在路边，不得不跟我这种楼下的垃圾合作！”

竹村五郎看起来马上就要发火了，瞪向你的眼睛，但他最后还是叹了一口气，头扭开一边冷静下来，“你知道我不是这个意思，我跟你一样，命并不值钱。”他双手推推你的腰，你才意识到你坐在他腿上。

“五郎，对不起，自从杰克失踪之后，我就一直不对劲儿。但不管怎么说，这事儿与你无关，我保证再也不会冲你发脾气了。”你从他腿上下来，认认真真跟他道歉。

“看来你很爱他，让失去了重要之人的人时刻保持理智，确实有些强人所难。”五郎又一次看向你，充满怜悯，但有那么一瞬间，你几乎觉得他在羡慕，嫉妒。他很快又转过头去，然后递给你一杯热茶，“喝吧，喝完舒服些。”

你想起来对于他来说，也许失去三郎就等于你失去杰克。你从心底生出一点点愧疚，不应该再放任自己活在这种情绪里，然后发泄到身边的人身上。

“谢谢你的安慰和茶，不过我倒宁可来点儿伏特加……”你心不在焉的说着，可你也没放下茶杯。

竹村五郎撇撇嘴，“我干活的时候从不喝酒，酒精没有好处。”

“离祭典可还有几乎一天的时间呢。”你想起来杰克留下的调酒配方，也不知道从哪来的新的一股力气，不管竹村五郎，自己在房间里摸索，“伏特加，冰，青柠汁，姜汁啤酒……”你并不会调酒，只是把原材料倒进茶杯，最后你轻声说，“再来点儿爱，敬杰克 威尔斯。”

世界上第一杯杰克威尔斯，并没有酒吧小妹里其他的酒那么好喝，但它味道清爽，像原先的杰克一样，干净有活力。你不知道在这小房子里，有什么能算得上他嘴里说的那点儿爱，但你又觉得，全他妈喝进去，让酒精在你肚子里继续调和，肯定就是杰克威尔斯的味道。

最后你在竹村五郎不满的注视下，倚在床边的月光下，喝了不知道多少杯的杰克 威尔斯。这酒是伏特加做底，虽然喝起来清爽，后劲却大。最后一杯的时候，像是酒精抽走了你全部的力气，你撇下空茶杯，双手搂上了靠近的人影的脖子，你马上就分辨出那是竹村五郎，他脖子的义体手感是如此特殊，不可能认错。可你觉得偶尔骗骗自己也没什么不好的。最后你摸着他的丸子头，把头枕在他怀里，身体缩了进去，假装是对着杰克，轻轻说

“我想你了，杰克。”

抱了许久，其实后来是你一直挂在竹村身上。酒精的后劲的影响，你越来越醉。竹村只好把你抱到床边，想安慰你先睡下。哪知你搂紧了他的脖子，满嘴酒气胡乱亲了他的嘴。

“V！你醉了！这不合适！”竹村挣扎着想躲开，抱着你的他重心不稳，和搂住他不放的你一起滚到了床上。你敏捷的翻到他身上，“怎么了！我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，这在夜之城就是天大的合适！”你脸红红的，撒起娇来贼兮兮的眼睛特别可爱。

你摸着他的耳朵，俯下身去，再一次亲吻了他。这一次他没有反抗，任凭你的酒气在嘴里乱窜。你久久不肯离去，像对待一个失而复得的宝贝，贪婪又谨慎。你抓着他的手，抚摸着他的指甲，引导他摸你的脸，你的脖子，你的乳房。而他笨拙的手像木头一样，只在你引导之下才有动静。

很少经历男女之事的竹村，在你的撩拨下，硬了

感觉到他的热度，你解开他的腰带，想拉掉他的可恶的西裤。他从你的吻中清醒过来，死死抓住裤子，“不行！这个绝对不可能！”

你隔着裤子贪恋的摸了一把，身子水蛇一般缠上他。不过不管是你怎么亲吻他，拉着他的手抚摸你，他都没有松动。

你有些委屈，加上欲求不满，眼睛都湿润了，下面更是湿润得不行。你最后决定退而求其次，隔着西裤坐在了小帐篷上面。

“哥哥又搞什么新花样呀~”你甜腻腻的说，快速脱掉了衣服里的胸罩。

你坐在他身上，穴口贴着他又热又硬的阴茎，开始扭动你的腰肢，用嫩肉描绘他的形状。你还想让他的手安慰安慰你有点儿寂寞的乳头，可他还是死活不肯伸进衣服里去，最后你也只好妥协，任由他隔着衣服揉搓。

你越摇越快，一开始他还像个木头人一样不会动。后来渐渐地也会配合你的扭动，偶尔上下顶一顶那金贵的跨。他的手掐住你的胯部，帮你使劲往下压。

你感觉到他的硬度和热度都在上升，暗中可惜不能真正做爱。但阴蒂传来的快感，也足够让你呻吟出来了。

“嗯~嗯~~”你沉浸在快感之中“啊~我来了~~啊~~”

最后快感像弱电流一样通过你的四肢，刺激你的脑子，你隐约听到身下的人从喉咙里漏出一声轻叹。你接着慢慢磨蹭了十来下才舍得停下，你软软的趴到他的身侧，委委屈屈的在他耳边吐气，“真的不干我么？”

没有得到回应的你，好像操了一个充气娃娃。你扳过他的脸，强迫他和你接吻

血腥味在唇齿间蔓延，但他没离开你的嘴唇。

你把他咬的够呛，但你觉得这并不能发泄你委屈的万分之一。你死命搂着他的脖子，生怕他跑掉一样。

“这么长时间你都去哪了啊，Capullo（混蛋）”

你感到刚刚还很热情的吻，瞬间僵硬起来

————————————

你从303的双人床上醒来，却又不记得是怎么爬上来的。你的脸上似乎还有没干的眼泪，口红也花了一片，你发现你大腿上有干涸液体的痕迹，内裤却好好的穿在身上。掀开被子，你甚至还发现双人床的另一侧，规规矩矩的摆着你的内衣，特别符合老狗的作风。但对于昨天的事你一点儿也想不起来了，一时也搞不清你和竹村是酒后乱性，还是你轻薄了他。

洗漱后，你恢复了平时的冲动和轻佻。你看见了竹村五郎给你点的外卖，还留了一壶温了的茶。你并没有见到他本人，不然你还想嘲笑一下他茶配披萨的土鳖吃法。你嚼着披萨，恨恨骂了一句

【缩头乌龟！】

天色倒是还早，祭典晚上才开始。你收到了竹村五郎的短信

“吃过饭以后就来老地方找我”

“偶尔饮酒是无妨，但请不要再喝醉了！”

“茶是用来醒酒的，希望你今天没醉的太厉害，我们只有一次机会，千万不能搞砸它。”

————————————

虽然昨天喝了酒，但你黑客的能力是毋庸置疑的，你解决掉了所有的狙击手。趁机偷懒看了一下祭典花车。

【真美啊……樱花……】

“五郎，昨天我们……睡了？”你一句话就差点让竹村切断了通讯，沉默持续了一会儿

“没有。不过昨天你醉的厉害，我确实，确实也对你做出了超过礼仪的举动。我向你郑重道歉。”

“那就是只有摩擦，没有插进去？真的假的，你是圣人么？”

“这有违我的原则。”

【这么说，是我轻薄他喽？】

“行，行，我就是想告诉你，你别想太多了。酒后乱性而已嘛，别说蹭了，就算我们真做了，也就走个肾。千万别放在心上，我们还是好搭档。”

“V！我希望你能对自己的身体负责，不要再这么轻举妄动了！”

“五郎，这可是夜之城，别这么古板嘛。不然你以为我都找过多少回性偶了？”

“一次，你去云顶找艾芙琳 帕克”

【艹，还真让你说对了】其实你这方面的经验只有杰克，所有的招式其实也都是杰克教给你的。

“不过V，我还是希望你能珍惜自己，你是无价的。”

【这老狗哪那么多甜言蜜语！】

————————————

你断掉了荒板黑客的链接。你几乎忍不住想呸他一声菜鸡，但突如其来的小田打得你措手不及。

对于小田，你就是个只加了智力的菜鸡。对于荒板华子的保镖，你在公司的时候也听说了不少。

你被他划伤了手臂，差点削掉脑袋，但最后还是你赢了。

【徒弟都这么厉害，不知道那个假正经的师父如何】正想着，竹村五郎来了电话

“我还好，不用担心我。”

“小田还活着么？”

“你个狗日的，我以为你是来关心我！刚刚还想留他一命，现在算啦！”你冲竹村五郎撒娇，“除非来点儿温存的~”

“咳咳，现在不是时候V，我们都还有未尽的责任。”还没等你反驳，“不过你确实干的很漂亮，我都看见了。”

【这老狗！】

然后你眼睁睁的看着竹村五郎把华子击晕，只给你留下一句安全屋见

【这老狗！！！！！！！！！】

————————————

见到荒板华子的你意外平静，半年前光看着海报就能凭空生出一腔热情的人好像不是你一样。

“你受伤了？先包扎一下”你被竹村五郎揽到吧台边，你看见吧台上已经有一段带血的绷带了，你望向竹村五郎

“我已经没事了，快点！华子小姐还在等”

你在荒板华子面前说了一遍事实经过，期间竹村五郎还冲你使眼色，还帮你说话。不知你是不是对昨天的事心怀愧疚，他一帮你说话你就觉得心虚，你在心里默念了一万次【求求你可别帮忙了，现在已经够可疑了。再这样下去我都怀疑我他妈是妲己！】

【妲己没有我好看，毕竟我还可以整形】

【感觉五郎有点儿老雏男开花，满面红光，是我的错觉么】

就在你的脑内快要停不下来的时候，门外窸窸窣窣的，像是有老鼠

确实有‘老鼠’，还给303炸了一个洞，你顺着洞掉了下去。你本可以就此跑掉，但你并没有考虑太多，本能的爬回了303，与竹村一起战斗。

“你不该回来的！你想陪我送死嘛！”

“怎嘛，昨晚搞的你到现在还腿软脚麻？还不快起来！先想办法逃出去！”

【拜托了五郎，我可不想身边的人再死在我面前……】  
【我也还没跟你吐槽你的乖徒儿】  
【拜托了，要活啊！】

“V！注意你的右边！我掩护你！”

虽然你不想承认，但今天好像又有人可以跟你‘相互照应’了。


	4. （四）

逃出来后你们分头行动，你收到了荒板华子的联络，和竹村五郎的短信。短信里，五郎兴奋的说，华子现在我们这边，整个荒板现在我们这边

【什么华子，什么荒板，哪里会站在流浪狗的那一边……】  
【又哪里来的我们……】

你为竹村五郎的天真又心疼，又生气。可你又没有有什么别的办法。想解除通缉，就只能乖乖合作。如果是你自己独身一人，本来可以选择逃离夜之城。可如今人证只剩下你一人，杰克又不知道现在在哪里。如果不帮忙洗刷竹村五郎的冤屈……他会死。

【五郎并不是坏人，他跟我一样，被公司教育长大。如果当初我没被迫离开公司，体验过还有别的活法。恐怕我也跟他一样……】

你下定了决心，你并不相信华子，不相信荒板。你只是想着，要帮竹村五郎。

【互帮互助，互相照应】  
【没准儿危机关头，他会像上次一样维护我的】你这么安慰自己道

————————————

直到董事会，你才知道你被耍了。荒板三郎并没有死，你的证词显得无比可笑。你看见竹村五郎眼中的震惊，好一会儿没有平复。

【看来你的主人并不太想着你啊，五郎。】

【哈，这老狗也有觉得被丢弃的时候】你带着恶意想，盯着他的眼神也变得戏谑起来。

随即竹村五郎也看向了你，那是抱歉，还是担心，但你觉得那可能都不再重要了。

“V，半年前我觉得你太过善良，容易动摇，不适合为荒板服务。”荒板三郎的投影说道，“如今看来，确实如此。不过，你的勇气我很钦佩。华子，你来安排一下，等下我要跟V小姐，好好谈谈。”

“我已经不是公司的人了，只要有关我和我的朋友的通缉撤销了就好，没什么好谈的。”你看见竹村五郎对你疯狂的使眼色，几乎能看见他轻轻摇了一下头。

“恐怕还是有必要的。”

“好吧，我无所谓。我只在乎悬赏令。”

————————————

再后来的荒板三郎，就已经是荒板赖宣了。你‘有幸’见到了这一幕，因为你最后一刻还被他们拿作枪使。

【反正最后一次了，以后跟荒板再无瓜葛了。】

然而事情并非你想的那么简单。你，竹村五郎，小田，还有荒板三郎和荒板华子。

荒板三郎静坐在沙发里，闭目养神，倒不像要亲自谈谈的模样。

“V小姐，我就开门见山的说了，你当初是和你的朋友来偷Relic的吧。”

“荒板这么大公司，还会在意一片Relic？”

“恐怕V小姐的朋友，没那么幸运，用自身装载了芯片吧？而且引发了可怕的排异反应？”

你心中警铃大作，身子不自主的僵硬了起来。这时站着的竹村五郎把手放到了你肩膀上，掌心的温度像是在告诉你【冷静】。你向后瞄了一眼，竹村五郎眼睛直直的瞪着空无一物的推拉门，好像什么都没发生过。但你还是你慢慢平静下来。

“如果你们是想回收芯片的话，我真的无能为力，我现在连杰克的死活都不知道，也不知道他在哪里。”

“不，一片Relic而已。我们只是想让事情更好理解。”

“为什么你的朋友会产生可怕的排异反应，而我的父亲，并不受此影响。”

“……是血缘”你略微想了一下，不难得出答案，“难怪你说你父亲最重视家庭。我真是……”

你一时说不上来是震惊还是恶心，但你意识到了更糟糕的事情。荒板赖宣他之前并无所出……

“不愧是V小姐，我父亲提起你时，也对你的敏锐赞叹不已。”

“可我什么都不是，在你们看来，我只是一条丧家犬”

“我们选择的是基因，并非出身。我的哥哥目前没有子嗣，想保证这种永生，还需要做出更多努力，V小姐，你不是唯一的一个。”

“什……！”么还没有出口，你就已经想通了，但只是更觉得恶心。

“当然我们不打算让你白做，作为繁殖母体，如果最终选中了你的孩子，我们将会给你更多的福利保障，可以保证你……”

“三郎大人！还有别的事情需要V去做，可能没有时间加入这个计划。”一直没吭声的竹村五郎突然打断了华子的话。

【五郎你这波操作真令人智熄！好不容易恢复的地位，别浪费了啊……】

荒板三郎睁开眼睛

“竹村，记住你自己是什么身份。狗想要骨头，也要分场合。”他顶着赖宣那轻浮的脸望向你，“模样也很好，可以。”

“请三郎大人再考虑一下！”竹村五郎鞠了一个更深的躬

“你爱上她了。”荒板三郎的目光直刺竹村，“尽管她不爱你。”他轻笑了一声，仿佛这件事是个出拙劣的单口相声，“我看见了你看她的眼神，竹村你这个样子真的让我发笑。”

“一条狗学会了爱，那它就只是……”

“虫子”

“现在，滚出去”

竹村保持着鞠躬的姿势，纹丝不动。你心里苦笑了一下，决定不让之前的努力都白费

自从杰克消失以后，不管你掩饰得多好，你都有十分严重的自毁倾向。以前的你为了朋友，甚至可以向整个荒板宣战。而现在的你，只剩下一命换一命的力气。

【五郎，我们之间就算只能体面的活一个，这般折腾也算不亏了】

于是你换上之前的那副嘲讽表情，说，“我还以为多大的屁事儿！不就是搞大肚子，夜之城每天不知道有多少起这样的事儿。荒板大人看得起我，自然是荣幸至极。”

你对竹村抛了个媚眼，也不管他看不看得见，“对不住了五郎，想来荒板大人给的肯定比你能给的多得多。谁会跟钱过不去呀，是吧。”你摆出一副只认钱不认人的无赖模样。

“来来来，现在就搞？就在这儿搞？我连个独立卫浴的牢房都没有么？”

荒板三郎大笑着站起来，冲你伸胳膊，要揽你离开。你乖乖跟着他走，不敢回头看竹村。

【怎么好像棒打鸳鸯？】你只是有点儿不理解这一点。

————————————

你被荒板三郎软禁的第一天，就被安装了一个据说能监控调节你的身体激素的芯片。虽然想想就不安全，但你几乎毫不犹豫的就把芯片插进了脑袋。

【事已至此，还挣扎个屁】

随后的三天你都是自己一个人呆在你的牢房里，房间像是303号房，只是更大，装饰更华丽，丝毫没有人生活的气息。当你终于独处冷静下来，你终于感到了对未来的恐惧。

【哈，杰克，我可要给傻逼生孩子了】你的手搭上自己还空空的小腹，不自觉的把指甲嵌进了肉里。你在颤抖。

这种恐惧情绪没有持续太久，芯片检测到了你的荷尔蒙分泌，并且开始插手管理，接下来的几天你几乎觉得你平和又放松，但跟嗑嗨了又完全不同。

你仍旧保持着清醒。

你估算着，你的排卵期就要到了，芯片也肯定监测到了。你猜想大约会有几个护士负责人工授精，也许你能离开这个狗日的牢房一会儿。你虽然这么想，但你并没有过多的情绪波动。就连你骂那块芯片，心境平和的都像是在说，吃了没。

但最后某天你愉悦的吃完早饭，你看见进来的人是竹村五郎。

“五郎？”你狐疑道，【这种小事怎么还派五郎来，荒板傻逼是故意恶心谁啊！】

【难不成他被降职了？】你暗暗有些担心，可芯片让你避免了所有的负面情绪，你只觉得头脑发热，与竹村久别重逢的你越来越开心。

竹村微笑着冲你走过来，你也张开双臂迎接着他。但你的疑惑并没有解开

“难不成你来救我出去？”

你听见竹村在你耳边轻轻笑了，你不明白，但你只觉得身体更热，情绪更是莫名的愉悦，甚至下面有点湿了。

如果是平时，你可能会注意到这是芯片在搞鬼。但现在你的各项激素已经完全失控，你的大脑出来体会快感以外，完全停止了思考。你的眼睛里周遭的景色全都开始晃动模糊，只有竹村是真实的，你竟生出些许对竹村的情欲。

所以当竹村把你压到松软的床里时，你竟像是等得太久了一般，很是亢奋。

今天的竹村很不一样，在性事上放的很开，你们玩的很开心。

哪知竹村干完就走了，没有温存的吻，也没有抱着你入睡。你的大脑挣扎着有些困惑，但马上就被冲的烟消云散。

你这会儿放弃了思考。

接下来你的日期就开始算得糊涂了，你不知哪一日，杰克冲进了房间，劈头盖脸就是吻你。你们倒在地板上就开始了。对待杰克，你比对待竹村要热情的多，你太想他了，几乎快记不起来他的细节。但你的大脑深处，似乎把他每个细节都印刻在里面。

对着自己身上小山一般的杰克。你有好多抱怨的话，但话从你嘴里说出来，都只像是撒娇。可能芯片监测到了你的委屈，接下来你的情绪，或者说荷尔蒙，更加失控了。在无尽的晃动之中，也许是你的身体承受不住这样复杂的情绪

你哭了。

你哭的杰克措手不及，他错愕了一下，接着草草结束，同样一句话也没留下，一点儿温存也没给你，就这么离开了房间。

接下来混乱的记忆里，你有时回到了你和杰克的小家，去过几次竹村的安全屋。你见到杰克的次数远远多于能见到竹村的次数，然而你却总是在和杰克性事的最后，哭出来。

终于有一天，你发现你的视野和头脑不再模糊了，你能切切实实感受到自己的身体酸软无力。你回到了荒板囚禁你的牢房。除了你面前的竹村，房间里第一次有了第三个人的存在，小田。

你很累很困，你抬起手臂，想拉过竹村搂着你睡觉，至少来一个晚安吻。可你又感觉到了竹村的抗拒。你还感觉到被子被掀开，你的身体展露在外面，双腿之间黏腻腻的。

你又想要竹村了。可他嵌住你的手腕，把你揉进了怀里，这个拥抱，压的你喘不上气。你听见他跟你说对不起，可你不明白他哪里对不起你，你明明每天过得都很高兴。

“五郎？”突如其来的被疼惜的感觉是错觉么，但此时你只想跟竹村睡上一觉，“今天怎么带着小田，连这种事都要手把手的教你徒弟吗？”你调侃他，但多少也带着三分疑惑。

你只看到竹村拧着眉头，跟往日完全不同，但你心底隐隐觉得，这跟你以前认识的竹村一模一样。

你被竹村抱到浴室，他仔仔细细的替你擦洗。你不安分的摸着他的脸，想往他怀里钻，弄得他上衣湿了大半。最终你还是得到了一个结结实实的吻，虽然没有浴室play，但本来就疲倦的你在热乎乎的水流和这个晚安吻的安抚下，久违的沉睡了过去。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的另一个视角

残酷，这是竹村五郎第一次用这个词来形容这个世界，或者说是荒板。他被荒板养大，荒板给了他应有的一切，只换他的忠心。

毕竟他竹村五郎彼时除了忠心，一无所有。对此他一直觉得，荒板是世界上最好的公司。不管之后他遇到了多少荒板干的肮脏买卖，他都觉得，能施舍一个贫民窟孩子的荒板三郎，是个神仙一般的人物。

【毕竟不可能一次解决所有问题】他一直在催眠自己。

他对荒板的崇敬应该直到那天他为荒板献出生命的那一天的，本该如此。可世事难料，他遇见了V，一个贼兮兮的小偷。

竹村对V是有印象的，一个公司培养出来的优秀的黑客，他曾经以为，以V的能力，将来在荒板公司的地位会是一人之下万人之上。然而她落选了。

【三郎大人一定有他的考虑，不是我该操心的事。】竹村默默念道

直到竹村和V相熟了以后，他才真的起了疑惑。V虽然表面轻浮，可看一个人要看他做了什么，而不是说了什么。V头脑灵活，又肯为朋友豁出性命。虽然她嘴上没个正经，却从来没有超过礼仪。她有着善良的心，对敌人从未下过杀手，这在夜之城恐怕绝无仅有。

她拥有悲伤的灵魂，没有什么比破碎的瓷器更吸引人的了。

【如果能早些认识V，如果她当初没有落选……】竹村第一次希望三郎大人的决定能改一改。不过他马上意识到这是大不敬的想法，他就不再想了。

强大又可爱，看来那位朋友把V保护得很好。这是在你潜入荒板工业园之后竹村对V的最终评价。

后来竹村发现其实杰克 威尔斯是V的男朋友。他发现自己好像并没有太多惊讶。相反，他很羡慕。竹村五郎本是个骨子里很浪漫的人，他仰慕武士，喜欢凄美浪漫的故事，他对爱情自然也同样充满好奇。只是进入荒板并不需要他的浪漫，于是他就变成一副冰凉凉的武器，听得懂人话的狗。

他能遇到的跟爱情有关的事情不多，V跟杰克是他遇到的第一对儿爱的如此深的情侣，你们会为对方牺牲自己，这是竹村最羡慕的地方。

甚至有些嫉妒。这是他永远不可能得到的东西了，他第一次对什么东西产生了无望的渴求。

【也许这也算是另一种凄美的故事吧】如果不是之后的发生的事情，这也许足够他假装自己已经满足于此。

醉到连人都分不清的V正好戳中竹村内心深处埋藏已久的软肉。以至于他一时间好像也是醉了一般，分不清是爱V和杰克的爱情故事，还是故事的女主角V。

当V说起，她喜欢他。竹村五郎几乎就要失去了那一丝理智。他隐约觉得爱情故事不应该是这样的结局，但他对女主角的爱慕让他接受了她献上的亲昵。

【她还醉着，不能真的做！】他堪堪挽回那最后一丁点理智。他身体的其他地方像不受他大脑的控制，变得更粗，更硬，难以忍受。

有几次他就快忍不住了，他从未体会过这种快感。他曾经很好奇做爱是什么滋味，会让人如此疯狂。年轻时，他找过几次性偶。然而没有感情作为基础的性，在他眼里毫无浪漫可言。他觉得索然无味，甚至最后都没有射精。试过几次后，他发现不是性偶的技术不好，以后就再没有过桃色故事了。

但是与V不同，他认识V，熟悉V，最重要的，是V。

理智和欲望在打架，纠结中，V高潮了。听到V媚叫的竹村，终于理智输了。他想要V了，他好奇如果V更满足的话，会不会发出更好听的声音。

如果不是听到了V在他耳边的轻声呢喃，故事也许会有另外的发展。

“这么长时间你都去哪了啊，Capullo（混蛋）”

他不是杰克 威尔斯，他听不懂西班牙语。

【原来爱情故事是酸苦味儿的】他自嘲的想着

————————————

竹村五郎面对荒板三郎的投影，有些困惑。三郎大人没有死，他本应该高兴起来。可他却隐隐有些担心那个全心全意相信他，想为他作证的小贼。可到底担心什么，他却说不清楚。

【是担心她的安危，还是怕她不再信任你，你太自私了五郎】他心中有个让他害怕的想法

【难不成，你还在期待她能回应你的爱么！】他只是在心里狠狠地骂自己。承认爱上V好像并不难，但让他承认他的私心却绝不可能。

直到最后一刻他还在期待，也许三郎大人会让V重回荒板工作。甚至是一起回到东京的总部，毕竟V的优秀大家有目共睹。

再出现时，荒板三郎已经是赖宣的身体了。比起困惑，竹村感觉到的更多的是震惊，或者说抗拒。这违背了人类的伦理，不仅仅是违背了竹村内心的崇敬的武士原则。更别不要说那个人他心中神明一般的荒板三郎。

【这简直是恶鬼一般的行径……】竹村觉得自己的信仰好像有了裂隙，这是不对的，可他一时间还找不到什么话来催眠自己

接着荒板三郎看上了V。但并不是V的能力，而是她的基因。

竹村五郎的心犹如绞拧在一起的碎布，一时间他好像回到了一无所有的童年。当自己仅有的家人因为化学污染而生了病的时候，他正跟着荒板三郎在欧洲疗养。等竹村回到家，他熟悉的一切都已经找不到了。竹村不知道他们临终时是什么样子，会不会想起他，会不会怨恨他。贫民窟的换代节奏一直就是这么快的，只是他忘了。

从前的他，尚可以催眠自己。而现在，他辜负了V，他连累的V。而V呢，他能亲眼目睹V巧笑倩兮的脸，似乎满不在乎他竹村五郎的背叛。这让他更加无法接受如此卑鄙的自己。他几乎要对自己的表情失去控制，他不知道愤怒从何而来

【是要攻击荒板三郎么？】他被自己的想法吓了一跳，【你到底知不知道你在说什么啊，V！】他生气于V满不在乎的语气，就像他之前说的，他想V能好好爱自己

在他心中，承认V也能为他付出如此沉重的代价，可能比谋杀荒板三郎还要难。他不期待有回应，他惧怕回应，他只想把女主角供奉在心里，沉默的守护她的一切。像个武士。

可他的女主角，现在就要为他碎掉了。

而且是他亲手将她推向深渊。

想到这一点，竹村五郎人生的前几十年间，从未体会过如此强烈的五味情感。他的手抓紧了胸口的衣服，像是溺水般无法呼吸。

【妈的，她甚至不恨我】

————————————

这件事过后，竹村虽然洗刷了冤屈，但荒板三郎不再像以前一样信任他，把他安排到了公司其他的位置。荒板三郎会不时带着新的保镖，有意无意的出现在竹村面前，露出颇为玩味的笑容。

也许是为了测试这条老狗还忠不忠于他，也许只是单纯的恶趣味。荒板三郎与对待其他繁殖体不同，偏偏只与V有切实的肉体接触。而且芯片上的控制愉悦情绪参数是其他人的三倍，偶尔还会更强。这足够V产生不切实际的，却是最能引起她安全感的幻觉。

并且他把这些，都原原本本告诉了竹村五郎。荒板三郎看着竹村面无表情的脸，可眼神里的波动却逃不过荒板三郎的审视。这似乎能给荒板三郎漫长到变态的生命中带来了无比有活力的愉悦感。

谁都以为这样扭曲的日子会持续很久。荒板三郎忘记了，竹村五郎在荒板学会的第一件是，把真正的自己藏起来。

竹村这次终于说服了小田。也许小田并没有他表现出来的那样憎恶V，也许只是为了不欠V的一条命，也许是想为师徒情分画上一个句号。总之他同意帮自己的师父尽力搞定安保系统，把V从荒板偷渡出去。

不敢惊动其他人的二人，花了整整一周的时间才做好了万全的准备。也许别人看不太出来，可小田一眼就能发现自己师父的不寻常。【太过急躁了】小田想【与当初那个教我不论如何都要冷静的师父判若两人】

开门的一瞬间，小田看到竹村脸上可笑的表情，他站在门口冷冷注视着竹村与V。他为自己的师父如此珍视这样一个不洁的女人而感到羞耻。

“竹村，你居然为一个女人拼命，我真是不懂”

“是我对不起她，况且，是她让我体会到爱是什么感觉。”

“爱就是毒药，竹村，我真替你感到羞耻！你的软弱堕落让我想吐！赶紧走吧，下次见面我一定会杀了你这个叛徒！”

“我们很快就会见面的，小田，等我把她送到安全的地点，我就会回来，亲自向荒板三郎请罪。”竹村垂着眼，仔细的扫着V的脸。

“你真是疯了！”小田话锋一转，“那么你打算把她丢给谁？你知道她不能轻易摆脱那块芯片，你打算让她疯起来以后在哪个小巷子自生自灭？或者被公司的特工追回来？”

“……”竹村默认了需要照顾V，直到她恢复正常。

【只是到那时，请好好的爱自己，V，我的女主角】

【谢谢你，V】


	6. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 视角恢复，你还是V
> 
> 这里你看到的人物比较混乱，如果你以为你看到的是杰克，其实他是竹村的话，那么就写作‘杰克’。如果你眼里的人，与客观事实相同的话，就不做引号标注。反之亦然。

接下来的日子你过得云里雾里，却一直很开心。竹村抱着你回到了维克托的诊所。像你们第一次见面一样。你隐隐约约听到旁边人的说话声，却还是懒洋洋的不想动。

“这是荒板最新的技术，我没法破解，恐怕整个夜之城也没有能破解这个芯片的人。唯一一个，现在躺在这里。”

“这个芯片像毒品一样能把人的荷尔蒙搅乱，比毒品还要毒，唯一不同的是它对于身体的其他器官是没有害处的。不过如果直接拔出来的话，戒断反应可能就会要了她的命。”

“要么找个顶尖黑客，铤而走险。要么，”老维看着你的脸，“等她的大脑适应了这个荷尔蒙的等级，她会清醒过来，到时候她自己会有办法的。”

“可恶！就没有别的……”你被突如其来的喊声吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，你看到‘杰克’和老维正在吵架。

“杰克，你就放过老维吧，他都这么大岁数了，别为难他”你替老维说了会儿好话，果然他们两个不吵了。

“不管你想怎么做，现在不能刺激到她，让她心绪平稳，别再有别的变数了。”

“只是可惜我没办法治好她。”

“我们也没办法留在这里，荒板的人马上就会追来。如果你想到别的办法，第一时间给我打电话。”

————————————

接下来的日子你感觉你和‘杰克’回到了家里，‘杰克’一直在家里陪着你。偶尔又会去竹村的安全屋跟竹村一起吃饭。安全屋不是早就被炸了么，你慢慢的也能在舒适的沙发里，提出一些小问题，当然提出来没多久就忘到脑后去了。

你每天都很开心，除了一个困扰了你有一阵子的小问题，你很久都没有那方面的生活了。

【明明肉就在眼前，可是却吃不到，可恶啊。】

某一天你注意到了日期，那天是你的生日。也是同一天，你离开了破旧的公寓，住进了荒板的宿舍。

在这个特殊的日子里，你想喝一点儿酒。可不知道为什么，平时比你喝的还欢的‘杰克’，现在可恶的死活不让你碰酒。你生气起来，‘杰克’最近总是很可恶，不再碰你，没有亲吻，连想枕着他睡觉都不行。

【不会是他厌倦我了吧？】你知道曾经的杰克有过好几个女朋友，你甚至还见过其中的两个。杰克比你大很多，经验也比你丰富。你们当初在一起，也是你暗恋的小心思被他发现，他哈哈大笑着，随后亲吻了你，你们就莫名其妙的在一起了。当时的你，还以为他在追求米丝蒂。但他之后待你真的很好，你到现在也一直觉得他是认真的。

你赌气把他的手一摔，坐进沙发，“没有酒，就要你！”

你以为‘杰克’会像平常一样，嬉皮笑脸的贴上来，圈住你，亲吻你，直到你的的小嘴儿不再说难听的话以后，再说一些好听的话来哄你。这招一直很管用。

然而现在‘杰克’就傻站在那里，连个屁都没有。

你觉得委屈，是这么久以来第一次有负面情绪。就算分手，也不应该选今天。你别过头去，不想让他看见你要哭的脸。你几乎预感到他要说分手，“可是，今天是我生日。”你最后挣扎道

你看到‘杰克’紧张的搓着双手，不明白他什么时候这么畏首畏尾。你更加生气，然后你眼前愉快得不真实的一切好像都在褪色。房屋在晃动，‘杰克’也好像越来越模糊。你揪着胸口，呼吸急促。

你感觉到‘杰克’抱着你，紧张你，但你的视野已经有些模糊了。最后你得到了一个吻，‘杰克’吻的克制又轻柔。然而你还想要更多

“别走，杰克，你的身体能治病呢！”你笑嘻嘻的贴上去，全然忘记了刚才的不愉快。你解开‘杰克’衬衫的扣子，双手伸进去，胡乱的索取着他肉体的温度。你是不喜欢他穿衬衫的，因为他唯一穿衬衫的那次……

你想到这里，心跳又开始有失速的迹象。你把‘杰克’搂的更紧，你感觉到他也在用力的回抱你，压紧你。这让你感觉很安全。你带着他倒在沙发上，你稍稍松开他，好能跟他接吻。这个吻深沉绵长，你感觉到他的舌头在你嘴里搜刮，你也积极的回应着他。你目光灼热，然而他却还是回避着你。你明显感觉到他呼吸节奏变了，很明显也想要你，但不知道他在搞什么。

“你状态不好，V，等你清醒了我们再聊好么。”他轻声和你商量着，替你整理了一下散碎的额发。看他的样子你几乎觉得自己命不长了。

“那就艹他妈的清醒！”你抓住他的头发，再次陷入和他的深吻之中。

你蹬掉自己的裤子，光着腿在他的西裤上磨蹭。你舍不得离开他的唇舌，这让你没法脱掉自己的背心。你感觉到他的手在摸你的后背，你的肋骨，粗糙的掌心带给你满足感。他的手在你内衣的边缘徘徊。

【搞什么鬼，单手解内衣不是你最擅长的么！】

不得已你推开他，他有些迷茫。但当你脱掉上衣，全身都赤裸的跪坐在他面前时，他彻底向你屈服了。他捉住你，啃咬你的锁骨，脖子，下颚。最终他自己，解开了腰带。

他盘腿坐在沙发上，你跨坐在他的腿上。你感觉他似乎想逃走，你扭扭臀部，抢先一步把他的那根吞了进去。

“啊……”你们同时发出一声呻吟。你要包容他并不容易，虽然有充分的润滑，可你还是觉得小穴被撑到了极限。但这也给你带来巨大的满足感。你也看到他抓在沙发靠背的手绷起了青筋，你拉过他的手，放在你的乳房上，然后你开始扭动。

你看到他越绷越紧的肌肉，揉搓你乳房的手也渐渐失去控制，捏的你有些痛。就在你快要到达顶峰的时候，他扳着你的肩膀把你按倒在沙发，现在是他掌控局势。

他抽动的速率可比你扭的要慢上许多，而且也没有整根进来。你不满的扭腰试图改变他的速度，但这让捏在你肩膀的手更用力了，你有些吃痛。

在他缓慢的抽插下，你最后还是得到了高潮。你高潮的一瞬间，他的跨也越顶越深，越顶越快。你觉得他也快到了。但是他最后没有射精，还是退了出去。然后他收拾起所有的衣服，去了卫生间。

刚被满足的你，放弃思考，世界又恢复成了让人愉快的颜色。

但你的眼泪却不听大脑的管控，流了下来。

————————————

后来的日子，你和‘杰克’相处的还不错，偶尔也能过上性福生活。只是你见到竹村的时间越来越多。你跟竹村在一起的时候，有时世界是跟往常一样，下着让人愉快的粉色星光，但有时候却灰蒙蒙的，让人倒胃口。

有一天你醒来，房间里又是灰色的。房间的陈设也跟平常不一样，不过你已经习惯了。你看到竹村在厨房忙活，锅里似乎还是墨西哥料理。你虽然有些好奇他什么时候学的墨西哥料理。但你最终只是整理了一下情绪，倚在他旁边，假装愉快的跟竹村开玩笑，

“什么时候开饭呀，墨西哥帅哥~”

让你没想到的是，竹村五郎扭过来，飞快的在你嘴上轻啄了一口，“还要再等五分钟”

【这是竹村五郎？中病毒了？】  
【我什么时候跟他有这么亲密么？】

你转过身去掩饰你混乱的呼吸，你在荒板大楼里跟竹村做爱的场景闪过。你越是追寻，越是窒息。最终你跪倒在水池边上。

“怎么了，V？”竹村放下铲子，蹲在你面前，眼神担忧。他的手摸着你的后颈，像是随时要亲过来一样。

【原来我们还真的那么亲密了啊……】  
【艹！】

“没事，我就是好像酒喝多了，有点儿断片断的厉害。”你一点儿也想不起来你是如何与竹村走到一起的，然后决定放弃。【这不算是出轨了么？】你不安的想。

为了安慰竹村，你草草亲了一下他。然而竹村却拉着你站起来，搂着你的腰，加深了这个吻。这让你有些惶恐。

“是身体不舒服了么？”他用额头顶着你的额头，呼出来的热气打在你鼻尖。气氛暧昧的不像只是在关心你的病情，“想要了么？”

【？？？！！！】  
【五郎你这么骚浪贱是谁教给你的？荒板知道么！】

最后你不得不承认，最大的可能性，就是你自己教的。你放弃了追寻因果，自暴自弃的接受了他的深吻。

他解开自己的围裙，准备脱掉上衣。你还没想好要不要拒绝他，你怕你的怪异举动伤了他年迈不易的心。摇摆中，你的睡袍也被撩了起来。

他亲吻着你，你的耳垂，你的脸颊，但他最喜欢的地方，还是你没有被义体覆盖的细嫩脖颈。他把手伸进你的内裤，揉搓你的阴蒂，一切仿佛那么自然熟稔。在他粗糙的手指的摆弄下，你被他撩拨了起来。你寻求他的嘴唇，胳膊攀上他的肩膀。你细细描画这他冰凉凉的义体，【这老男人怎么这么性感！】第一次近距离仔仔细细看他的植入体，你忍不住赞叹到。

他用手指刺穿了你，模仿性器在你的甬道中进出，摸索。他是如此了解你，不过一会儿，你就呻吟着吹在了他的手上

【原来我们还真如此熟悉啊。】你放开了最后的戒备，拉着他想去更舒服的地方。

但竹村抽走了手，似乎想要继续做饭

【？？？？？】你被彻底搞糊涂了【我觉得他调戏我，但我没有证据】

你坐到水池边，双腿像蟹钳一般夹住他的腰，不让他做饭。你听到他叹了一口气，就解开了皮带。

【这还是我认识的竹村么，原来他是闷骚型我一直看错了？】

他进入你的一瞬间，你的世界好像又开始下星星雨，变得模糊不清

竹村五郎做的时候很照顾你，一直托着你的腰，免得你太吃力。你唯一不满足的地方就是，上了年纪的性事，就是没年轻人痛快。仿佛就只有你一个人沉醉其中，而他还有所保留。你注意到他一直注视着你，你甬道就不自主的绞紧。你感受到他也忍不住多往里面挺了一挺。他一直看着你，很快你就受不住他的目光，又一次泄了。你全身酸软无力，只想挂在他身上，最好能再索来一个吻

“五郎，饭糊了”

你说完这句话，竹村全身一抖，精子全撒在了你的深处。他僵硬的看着你，说

“你叫我什么？”


	7. （七）

后来你才慢慢意识到，你脑内下星星的世界，是你的幻觉。而那个灰蒙蒙到可恶的世界才是真是的世界。而你，不知道什么时候，跟竹村五郎在这个灰蒙蒙的世界里，恋爱了。

如果再继续追究你的脑内，你就会觉得呼吸急促。但这种情况在慢慢好转，你能回忆起来的事情也越来越多。

晚间，沙发上，你缩在竹村怀里，脸颊帖着他肩膀上凉丝丝的义体。你很喜欢他的义体，线条流畅，用料考究，做工细腻。跟他本人的躯体一样，让人上瘾。

“五郎，我们是怎么在一起的呀。我不记得了，你给我讲讲呗？”

“我也不知道”

“就算你不说，我早晚也会想起来的。”

“是啊，你会想起来的，V。”竹村把下巴抵在你的头顶，说，“你现在想不起来，是因为你的脑袋中被安装了一个芯片，荒板的最新技术。那个芯片像毒品一样，把你的脑子搅成了一锅粥。维克托说他治不好你，只能等你自己清醒了，去破解这块芯片。他说夜之城没有比你更厉害的黑客，哼，这这还用他说。”

信息量太大，以至于你一时间差点又要窒息。

第二天，你给老维打了一个电话。

之后你就开始试着破解读取这块芯片。你的情况时好时坏，进展缓慢，但总归是看到了希望。

从那次谈话以后，你看到‘杰克’时，偶尔能想起来，那是你的幻觉，其实他是竹村五郎。其他时候，你跟这个影子做完，你会觉得自己背叛了所有人，你会偷偷躲起来流眼泪，直到清醒过来。

你根据老维给你的计量，慢慢调节参数。调节参数，才是你痛苦的开端。

第一次调节参数，调到之前的80%。然后你的世界全都变成了灰色的，永远不变，沉闷的压在你胸口。即使没有什么事惹你生气或者伤心，你也对什么都兴致缺缺，高兴不起来。

竹村很担心你，但他除了抱紧你之外毫无办法。有时候你心底里其实很渴求他，但你的身体纹丝不动。你不知道有什么办法能让他放心，除了努力伪装自己与平时一样。

偶尔，你会做梦，梦里的世界又是那么干净好看。有时候还会有杰克出现。这是你每天最期待的事情。

第二次调节，是在一个月之后，这次需要直接调到之前的50%。

确认设置的一瞬间，你就昏了过去。醒来的你，有好长一段时间在黑夜里看不见东西。你吓坏了，哭喊着。你感觉到竹村在抱着你，你枕在他冰凉的肩窝处，但你的情绪并没有被抚平。但最后你还是亲吻了他，说自己没事了。

这次，你失去了对所有事物的兴趣。你害怕，如果这都不是最底，那最底会是什么场景。你还是会做梦，但你的梦里，全都是过去不好的片段不停闪回。你一天之中最怕睡觉。

接下来的日子里，你跟竹村形影不离。有时候你会强行拉上着他，连续做上几个小时的爱。虽然他很配合，但你觉得你内心的黑洞没有被堵住。有时候你不想理竹村，但他一步不离的守着你。你的理智告诉你，他是真的很爱你，但你除了跟他做，无法做出其他回应。

有时候你的情绪叫嚣着，想让你伤害你自己。你的理智始终在线，你不能做出让竹村伤心的举动。但你也无法保证这跟纤弱的弦能坚持到什么时候。

那天你和竹村在天台，他怕你冷，想给你取一件外套。在你再三保证你不会做傻事之后，他离开了。其实他的担心是多于的，目前为止，你的理智还撑得住。不过你在心里嘲笑了自己，如果真的撑不住的那天，自己也不会告诉他的吧。

他很快就回来了，只是你的脑子又开始紊乱，把他看成了杰克。你接受了他的亲吻，你看他两手空空

“没带家钥匙么，五郎？”

然后你看见真正的竹村五郎拿着外套，出现在另一个位置。

“艹你妈的荒板狗！”杰克对着竹村挥拳，你大喊着，“别！”

竹村五郎与杰克不一样，他可能看起来不如杰克威武，可反应更迅捷。竹村避开了攻击，握住杰克的手腕关节，看似平静的说，“你可以先把V送回房间，我们再聊。我在这等你。”

“别，杰克，是我先的，是我的错。”你冲过去，拉住还想再打的杰克。

“那倒是我棒打鸳鸯喽？”杰克垮着身子，对着竹村嘲讽。你没想到杰克会是这样的反应，以前他生气归生气，骂骂脏话，发发脾气，最多也就是打一架，但他很少阴阳怪气。你被怼的哑口无言，毕竟是你有错在先。

竹村把外套塞到你手里，一把把你推进电梯。

————————————

等两个人回来，你发现他们两个都挂了彩。你倒是挺奇怪，杰克怎么伤到的竹村五郎。你心里对杰克的身手还是有数的。还没等你开口，杰克就说，“解决了，我一三五，他二四六”

你心中怀疑更甚，竹村说，“这是强尼银手，他只是有话要跟你说。”

你虽然想不起来这个人为什么会让你害怕，但你不自觉的往回缩了一缩。

本来想先离开的竹村，看到了你的反应。他不知道你为什么会害怕杰克 威尔斯或者他身体里的那个幽灵。竹村想像往常一样圈住你，给你安全感。但在杰克这个人的面前，竹村有种偷东西被正主发现的愧疚感，最后竹村坐到了你和强尼中间。

“的确我是强尼，但同时也是杰克，现在没有办法把我们分的很清楚，不过现在强尼的成分要多一些。”现在他的神色与你印象之中的杰克完全不同，“听着，我有办法能救回你的小情郎，这阵子我们搞到了Relic的图纸。还剩下杀进荒板塔。”

“你说什么！”竹村几乎要站起来，再跟他打一架。

“你他妈个荒板狗，老子现在就要艹翻你，谁他妈跟你说话了！”

“荒板塔里有什么”你冷静的思索了一下所有的可能性，你不觉得在荒板塔里藏了什么有用的东西。

“黑客，最顶尖的那种，最好比奥特还厉害那种。”杰克说起话来比比划划，就好像能比量出奥特有多厉害。

“最好是专攻AI的那种？”

“你知道？”

“……”竹村想说，你他妈大概是瞎

“原来你不是神经病毒，是个AI。”你的力气都被抽走了，兜兜转转一大圈，原来你自己就能救他。你曾经以为芯片直接作用于DNA，直接改写人的躯体。那不是你的专长。你也从未对杰克说过你具体的专攻方向，你曾经觉得说了也是白说。

【没想到荒板培养我们，居然是为了研究人死而复生】

“得先找个差不多的设备，扫描一下你的大脑，我才能做判断。”

强尼一脸懵逼，【她说啥胡话呢？】

看你恢复了冷静专业的样子，但竹村知道你的情况也不乐观，你这是强打精神在为别人付出。一想到这里竹村就好想靠近你。就算不能让你紧绷的神经放松下来，他也希望能通过他的触碰，传递给你一些能量，至少能让你没有后顾之忧的往前冲。

但他马上又想到，这并不是别人，是她的爱人。在杰克面前，他的关心显得有些不合时宜。

【多余的那个，终于是时候离开了】  
【艹他妈的！】

“如果我不行，那夜之城就没人能救你了。”你冲着强尼虚张声势，你实际相当怕他，“但你得保证，杰克不出来的时候，你不许靠近我。”其实你觉得竹村留下来你更有安全感，但那样要求他未免也太自私了。

“那也不杀进荒板塔了？！”

“你别做梦了。”竹村说起他最后的担忧，“只是V，我担心你的身体状况。”刚说出口，竹村就觉得开始后悔起来。

“我可能需要缓缓，但勉强还成。”你自己掂量了一下自己的体力，“但最好把像样的设备搞到家里，我和竹村现在都不太适合抛头露面。”

“你们俩吸了嗨粉？！”

你和竹村现在完全没心情理会这个遇事只会疯咬一通的傻逼。

————————————

后来你越来越适应现有的激素水平，适应了黑暗。你想什么时候杰克能出来，你好能跟他说上几句话。你一想到现在是强尼银手掌控着这幅躯体，就不自觉的汗毛直立。

你总是想逃回竹村身边，但自从杰克回来了，你和竹村就一下子疏远了起来，像是陌生的室友。只是偶尔你眼前发黑的时候，一直是竹村的手，托着你免于摔倒。就算这个时候，他也是沉默的，面无表情的。

这天你在天台，独自探索这你脑内乱糟糟的记忆。这些天你多数都在这儿打发时间，虽然多数时间一无所获，但竹村也在，能让你感觉到平静。不过竹村只站在角落里，像个深沉的武士。你不知不觉就成了像荒板三郎一样牛逼的大人物，你闭上眼睛，觉得很安全。

然后你听到了一声熟悉的“chica”，你的眼泪一下就飚了出来。

“你真的是杰克？”

“如假包换，妹子，对不起。”他搂着你，试图擦你止不住的眼泪。他吻了你，一吻结束。你犹豫的朝竹村的方向偷看一眼，你发现他居然还在，一直闭着眼睛，假装是站着睡着了。

“杰克，我才该说对不起，”你哭的越发厉害，但你必须跟杰克坦白，“是我对不起你，在你不在的时候，我……我和他……”你往竹村的方向看了看，觉得还是不忍心说出口。

“我知道，没事了没事了，我回来了”杰克没有怪你，反而轻轻的拍拍你，哄着你，“我回来了，我回来了……”他反复说着。

“别再走了，求求你，那个银手，不知道为什么我好害怕他。”在杰克面前，你一秒钟就卸下负担，变得像小孩儿一样爱撒娇。他永远是你的后盾，你的家人。

听到银手的名字，杰克犹豫了。他想起来那天他醒过来，看见他的身体被强尼银手支配着干了什么。跟强尼银手相处了一段时间，杰克虽然感觉到他本质不坏，可永远也无法原谅他，跟他成为兄弟。

他不知道你为什么想不起来这件事，他疑惑的只能看了一眼竹村，他的妹子，不对劲啊。

晚上，杰克半趴在床边，有一搭没一搭的给你讲笑话，有时也讲讲这些日子发生的事。有意无意的避开了强尼银手。作为杰克，属于他的经历并不多，他多数是作为一个旁观者，看着一切发生。

你拉着他的手入睡。彻底陷入睡梦之前，你听见杰克不善的语气，

“所以说，我的妹子到底怎么了，她为什么不记得一些事情。”

————————————

关于杰克大脑的扫描终于完成了，你读着数据，正对你的路子，但你的注意力却经常涣散。

“好消息，正对我的路子。”从那天后，杰克就没在出来，一直都是强尼在负责交谈，你不知道这个好消息能不能传到杰克的耳朵里。“坏消息是，我得直接在你的脑袋里编码，我现在做不到。”

“而且就算成功了，没准儿我也会杀了你。”

竹村十分赞成这个想法，他现在知道了为什么V会本能的怕强尼。这种强奸犯，只让人厌恶。

“噢，这样啊……”他看起来只是有点儿失望，“反正除了毁了荒板，我也没什么遗憾了。你能救一个是一个吧。”

你倒是没想到这人能这么洒脱。

接着你开始忙碌起来，你每天醒来都去终端前坐着，能写代码就写上几行。你盘算着，找个细心的，值得信任的人，到时候帮忙打个字也是可行的。但多数时间都是写了两个字注意力就不知道飞到哪里去了。你觉得这样不行，你本来想偷偷调整你芯片的参数。你自暴自弃的想，这玩意儿真的比毒品还牛逼。

你的沉默武士竹村五郎，看到了你不同以往的表情，和你读取芯片时发着幽光的眼睛。他冲了过来吼你，“你在干什么！”但他没有触碰到你。

你稳定下来，停止了读取。“……对不起……”

“唉……你永远不需要跟我说对不起，V。”

你挣扎着写完代码之后，本以为可以轻松两日，可老维说的第三次调整的时间到了。

“我有点害怕……”你在天台，强尼和杰克拿着你的代码去找别人帮忙，就算顺利的话，也得明天才能回来。你旁边只有沉默武士，可你说什么话，他都好像听不到般，毫无反应。

你把参数调到了最开始的25%，这次你的感觉还不错，只是有些冒冷汗。

“你还好吗，V”不知怎的，他今天难得的开了口。

“还成……”

“明天我就回荒板去了，你如果没事的话，我就放心了。”竹村说，“而且你的编码成功后，杰克也会回到你的身边，有他照顾你，我就不接着打扰了。这段时间，多谢你的照顾，给你添麻烦了。”竹村已经打算好了，回到荒板三郎那里去，为自己的背叛付出代价。这一切都与你没关系。

“那你能再多留一阵子么……”你怎么会不知道他回荒板只有死路一条，“我这次的编码只是在他们两个人之间筑一道墙，防止情况恶化。”

“我的戒断也还没结束……”

“我需要你，五郎。”

夜幕中，你再次感觉到竹村的胡子轻轻擦刮着你的下巴，最后的这个吻，轻柔的像祭典上的樱花瓣。

这是你和他的秘密。

————————————

就像荒板三郎评价你的，善良到软弱。你最终没有暗中杀掉强尼的灵魂，但你限制了强尼每周只能出现一天，而且由杰克选择时间。

竹村确实离开了，但他没回荒板。每周在强尼出现的那一天，竹村会准时到你家打卡，继续充当你的沉默武士。

等待最后一次调整读数中，日子一点点过去。

今天是强尼出现的那一天。强尼平时或者出门，或者在家喝酒弹琴。有时候喝多了，竹村就跟他打一架，然后把他扔出去。

今天的强尼没有喝酒，甚至没有抽烟，没戴墨镜。他来到天台，坐在正在挖掘自己记忆的你身边。

“我想跟你说几句话，”他用眼色示意竹村走开，可是你和竹村都觉得这不是个好主意。

“其实我欠你一个对不起。我当时刚刚醒来，还没意识到自己是谁。我可能误会你是我哪一个女朋友了。可我觉得无论如何，我伤害到你了，伤害到杰克了。”强尼瞅着你一直垂着头，“对不起，V”

说完他就走开了。

“你想起来了？”  
“你都知道了？”你和竹村同时问对方

接着，强尼兴奋的跑了回来，扑到桌子上打开了收音机，“V，你听！”

新闻里，曝光的正是荒板三郎囚禁非性偶女性，圈养性奴。这虽然不涉及到法律制裁，但实在有违社会伦理。加上荒板三郎上次的借尸还魂，不知道荒板的根基还站不站得稳。

竹村似乎要走，你抓住竹村五郎的胳膊，指甲都嵌进了他肉里，“别去，求你了……”

你听到一声叹息，他轻轻晃动你的手腕，“我去做饭。”

————————————

接下来的两天之内，市场就发生了翻天覆地的变化。荒板股票大跌，市值缩水。而在夜之城的其他三家公司迅速瓜分了荒板的市场。其中新兴企业康陶获利最大，几乎把控住夜之城七成的经济资源。

你趁机狠狠赚了他一笔。你想给强尼定制一个全身义体，让他永远滚出你的生活。

在钱的推动下，义体很快就配送到了。你接着忙碌起来，不大有功夫理会旁人。

最终你和老维配合，给杰克和强尼做了最后一场手术。Relic和新的躯体完美结合，你果然是夜之城最棒的黑客。杰克那边稍微有一点小问题，你需要仿照Relic，覆写杰克的躯体。你和老维都没涉及过AI和人体交互的问题，只能不停建立假设，然后推翻再来，反复如此，只为能找到合适的方案。这需要很长时间。

等杰克完全恢复的时候，已经是第二年的年初了。这半年里，康陶管控的夜之城并没有多大变化。但人们都宽容的对新兴的企业抱有希望。对明天乐观的希望，在夜之城多么稀奇。

强尼似乎依赖上了杰克，就算有了自己的身体，也还是总往你家跑。给你们送唱片，送好酒。不知道是不是想借此补偿你。殊不知你只想让他滚的远一点。荒板没了以后他心情愉悦。他当着你们的面，不知道夸了多少次那个冒死偷情报的记者。他不知道，其实那个记者是假的，你才是真正偷情报的人。

杰克恢复以后，稍微比以前更暴躁了些。就如同之前说的，他和强尼相互影响太深，已经没办法完全分离开了。不过他大体还是跟以前一样，热情幽默。你和他在一起时，都有一种劫后余生的不真实的感觉。

你不常见到竹村。其实你们现在住的房子，还算得上是竹村的房产。可他好像也有别的家，只是偶尔来探望一下你，他很关心芯片对你的影响。你想跟他谈谈荒板的事情。可他每次确认你没事后，马上就会离开，丝毫不会停留。


	8. （杰克结局）

杰克养足了精神，带着你，回家陪了老妈一天。威尔斯太太做的饭真的很好吃，你好像一辈子都没吃到过了。

晚上吃饱喝足，你靠在杰克怀里，无聊的拨弄着电视遥控器。杰克的肌肉结实，块头又大，是你最好的沙发。

“chica，我们搬个家吧，我最近看上了一套公寓，能从客厅直接看到海面。虽然海不怎么蓝了，但好歹也是阳光海景房么不是。”

“我都想好了，咱们洗手不干啦，我就摆摆小摊，卖卖墨西哥卷饼啥的。chica，我的手艺你是知道的，绝对赚翻了啊”

你听着他对未来的畅想，不禁也想象起来，晒得黝黑，在小摊忙碌的自己和杰克。

【你肯定会跟客人打架】

“chica……”你听到杰克的声音变得沉闷，“你也知道咱俩很久没那个了……我有点儿想……”

杰克的大手开始胡乱摸起来，你最好的‘靠垫’现在硌着你的腰椎。在杰克的手探进你内裤边缘的时候，你浑身僵硬了一下。不好的事情会留下跟久远的阴影。然而你转过去，只看见杰克潮红的脸，还透着点儿不好意思。你凑近他，啄了啄他的嘴唇，表示你同意了。

杰克跟以前一样，先是深深浅浅的亲吻你，直到把你亲到头脑发昏。然后他才会开始慢慢解你的衣服。他喜欢观赏一会儿你只穿内衣的样子，然后再突然解掉它。

杰克喜欢在你的穴口磨磨蹭蹭不进去，他知道他的那根压根不是你的型号，每次你都吃的很吃力。他怕你疼，想给你更多的快感。但每次到最后他都还是忍不住要使劲冲撞，把你弄的是很舒服，可每次结束之后身子骨都要散架了。

这次你们在长毛地毯上开始了战斗，期间不小心碰打了酒杯。威尔斯太太还好心询问有没有事。杰克吓得保持着插入的姿势都不敢动，“哎呀，没事，你快睡吧！”他说话同时，你却坏兮兮的用嫩肉夹他的棒子，换来了他狠狠一顶。你忍不住叫出声，他赶紧捂住你的嘴，然后你就更能放心大胆的开始宣泄自己的声音。杰克听了之后更加兴奋，操弄的比平时更加卖力。当你觉得你好像要被他操死了的时候，他射精了。

但今夜他可不想止步于此。

“今后我要把你藏起来……”你昏过去之前，似乎听见了他的呓语。


	9. （竹村结局）

新年，你终于完成了给杰克编写的芯片。现在只等杰克养好身体。你终于空闲下来，让老维把你的芯片彻底摘除。

你打算让生活回到正轨，回到没去偷Relic之前。你和杰克暂时还住在这个公寓里。只是你现在有很严重的惊恐症状。睡着睡着，就会尖叫着惊醒。你不肯承认，你忘不掉那天的强奸，忘不掉在荒板塔的事情。你害怕黑夜，也同样害怕性。你清醒时，跟杰克是一对儿患难夫妻，可当你睡着了，谁都不知道你能干出什么来。

你以为这些症状只是一时的，然而又过了三个月，你绝望的发现，自己身体里的荷尔蒙早就在芯片的作用下，失去了自我调节的能力，也许永远不会恢复。

有时候你想重新调回以前的参数，可芯片已经被老维拿走了。

你自认为伪装的很好，你忘记了杰克是看着你从小长到大的。忘记了杰克看似粗糙，可实际上你从来没有成功瞒过他任何一件事。

“chica，我要回家了，我太长时间没去看我妈妈了。”

“那我晚上要订双人份的外卖么？”你追到门口问他。

“不用了，”杰克抚摸着你的脸，亲亲你，最后用他的方式，来了一个告别吻，“以后好好照顾自己，我永远是你的家人。”

“可这不是你的错……”你低着头，很快就明白了杰克的意思，你痛恨你藏的不够深。

“这也同样不是你的错，”杰克摸摸你的头，好像真把自己当成了你的大哥哥，“家人就要相互理解，我走了，chica。要是有啥情况，或者想我了随时可以找我，你又不是不知道我在哪儿”

关于你抗拒杰克这件事，杰克好像十分能理解。

【艹，别原谅我啊，杰克】  
【我就是个可耻的叛徒呀】

你是不可能去找任何人的，愧疚让你摊在沙发上一动不动，不知道过了几天。有好几次像是强尼在叫门，你都懒得回应。

你救了他们的性命，却又深深刺伤他们的内心，世界上没有比你再恶毒的女人了，你绝望的想着。你体内的激素又暴走了。反正他们也都还活着，要伤心也都伤心过了，你没有什么存在的必要了。你开始认认真真的考虑遗产分配。

后来门被钥匙打开了，但你不想动。你就看见一个人影在你眼前晃，晃得你头晕烦躁。

【噢，是五郎呀……】

“五郎，对不起……”从杰克回来以后，你跟竹村的交流少的可怜，你说的最多的就是‘对不起’。

竹村看着你的症状，他太熟悉了，可他不知道该怎么做。在以前偷来的日子里，他可以抱抱你，可你已经不属于他了。最后他礼貌的用浴巾卷了个小枕头垫住你的脖子，慢慢喂给你水喝。他又去给你做了一些稀粥，哄着你喝下

他在你家守了半日，直到晚上也不见杰克威尔斯。竹村大概明白了这里发生了什么事，才会让你这般。

【原来故事也可以这样结局么？】他侧坐在沙发上，心疼的捋着你的鬓角。他为自己内心的期待感到羞耻。

晚饭的时候，他给你做了些米糊，吃过后，你坐在沙发里，手里捧着热牛奶。坐在另外一边的竹村看你似乎有了一些力气，他开始跟你交谈，他斟酌着句子，“我本来是想跟你道别的，我要离开夜之城了，像你说的，做个游民。”

“本来？”

“可我得确认你的安全。”

“我还好，请你放心。”

【如果你真的能得到自由，那也能算我唯一做的一桩好事了】

“你不好。我不放心。如果当初你留我下来，就是为了让我眼睁睁看着你去死，那你真是个冷酷的女人。”

“我应该去死的，五郎。”

“因为我爱上你么？”

“对不起……”然而你更希望竹村不要原谅你。

“别再说对不起了。”竹村走过来，在你身边坐下。他把你松松的圈在怀里，几乎没触碰到你的皮肤。你不知道他是什么意思，

“樱花马上就要开了，如果可以，我想带你去我的家乡。”

他在征求你的同意，离开夜之城，开始新的生活。

就像你之前要求他的一样。你现在才知道，你当初要求的是一个多么沉重的承诺。

好在你们两个人可以一起学着适应这种改变。你终于放松了身体，把头靠在竹村冰凉硌人的义体上。你感到竹村的手臂略微收紧，轻轻的拥着你。

放松下来的同时，疲惫感席卷了你的身体和意识。恍惚中，你觉得自己窝在暖暖的火炉边，身上盖着厚厚的毯子，四周洒满了蜡烛柔和的微光。你终于睡了一个无梦的好觉。你听见竹村说，

“这一次能做我的女主角吗，V……”

Fin


	10. （竹村番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在开头的碎碎念
> 
> 真语文不及格文笔。在结局的时候，好像看不太出来竹村和V其实是双箭头啊。
> 
> 其实在我本来的设计里是，因为激素失调，V已经体会不到爱别人的感觉了。但由于受到内心道德的谴责，只能选择原本的爱人，好好扮演杰克的女朋友这一个角色。好在杰克也是超级好，超级细心的人（我的杰克啊啊啊啊……）。竹村亲历了所有的故事，所以竹村结局中设定，只有竹村才能带给V些许安全感，这也算是V当前能体会到的最好的情绪了。所以就其实是双箭头哒！最后也是HE哒！
> 
> 番外是甜哒！我保证！

你和竹村最后还是没来得及去看日本的樱花。虽然没有了荒板忍者的特别照顾，但你和竹村在NCPD的悬赏令却没有注销。在夜之城，倒是没人敢找你们的麻烦，可讲到出国旅行的话，还是有点麻烦。

你和竹村先是被罗格送到了墨西哥，随后辗转去了巴西。最后终于到达日本的时候，樱花季已经接近了尾声。

你终于见识到了千叶市的贫民窟，生锈铁板胡乱搭的房子，密密麻麻挤在一堆。你和竹村十指相扣，走在他长大的胡同里，寻找他曾经住过的房子。你们干净的衣服在这里显得格格不入，小孩子们穿着碎烂的衣衫，瞅着也像是从不知哪来的布料随便修改来的。你想象着小竹村当初也是如此，吃不饱饭，每一天都充满火气。

你们从贫民窟里穿过，沿着当初竹村嘴里的那条河流，向上游漫无目的的行走，走累了就躺在枯死的芦苇丛里休息。

“你不回家看看？”

“刚才已经看过了，房子还在。不过像我这个年纪，也没有什么家人还活着了。”

你把头埋进竹村的怀里，他把胳膊搭在你身上。你强忍着情绪憋得肩膀直抖。他还以为你又发病了。捧起你的脸，审视你。

结果你看见他担忧的脸就笑了出来，你看见他眉头拧的更深，像是要发火，又像是困惑到了极点。你笑眯眯的盯了他好一会儿，享受他郁闷又拿你没办法的情绪，就是不告诉他你在笑什么。

你笑够了，最后往他身上窜一窜，

“像你这个年纪，在我们夜之城的话，行动快的都已经四世同堂了。你居然还跟我说你没有家人了。”

“我确实……”

你捉住他的嘴唇，把他的话全揉碎再唇齿之间。

“你这傻逼。”你呢喃着，“马上就会有了。”

竹村听了以后，好半天没反应过来你的意思，“你说的，是我以为的那个意思吗？”

“我怎么知道你以为的是什么意思。”你坏心眼的卖关子，“要么，再等八个月你也就知道了。”

“是……我的？真的？”

“艹你妈的！”你狠狠拧了一把他的腰，恨不得把他的肉全揪下来。你跟他每天都在一起，过着发乎情止乎礼的圣人生活，唯一的一次是在二月份的狂欢节。你推算了一下时间，确实也差不多。

竹村还是不太相信，钳住你问个不停，“是巴西的那一次吗？你确定吗？”

你快要被他气死了，“噢，那可能也不是，狂欢节嘛，也可能是趁你睡着，和哪个热辣小哥……唔！”

你被他掀翻在地，但他的双臂小心的垫着你的后背。他居高临下的圈着你，“就是我的！”他气呼呼的吻你，但你感觉他好像高兴得意的很。

其实要不是狂欢节上，那个热情老板拉着你，用浓重口音的英语，反复跟你推销他贩卖的‘Apple Juice’，你是已经戒酒了的。

你本不敢再借助外力调节荷尔蒙，你太害怕成瘾，但酒精确实让你兴奋起来。竹村第一时间发现了你不对劲，把你拉到了附近的小巷里避开人潮。要不是有了酒精作为借口，你们可能这辈子都不会再有比接吻更亲密的行为了。这也是发生了这么多事情之后直到现在，你们之间仅有的一次。

【这么说，居然还要多谢那个骗人的老板了】

芦苇丛被你们惊扰，开始飞起细小的毛絮，有点儿呛人。你和竹村钻出来，毛絮粘了你和他满身满头。你被乱糟糟的竹村逗笑了，咯咯咯的帮他摘着毛絮。他拉过你乱动的手，放在他的腰间，小心的拥着你。

“我要娶你，你同意吗，V？”

把头埋的更深，闷闷的说，“我听不见你说什么。”你害羞的厉害。

竹村扳着你的胳膊，注视你的眼睛，你脑中突然浮现出在绀碧大厦的那天，竹村也是离你这么近。当时他的义眼冒着红光，像是追寻猎物的狼犬。

现在你又有一种自己是他的猎物的感觉，你听他一字一句慢慢的说，“我要娶你！”接着他不等你可恶的骚话说出口，就牢牢扣住你的后脑，给了你一个饱含独占欲的吻。

在回城的路上，你在路边扯过两根野草，牵过竹村五郎的手，在他的无名指打了个圈。他举起手，眯着眼睛仔细看了看，好像挺嫌弃你的手艺。然后他随手接过你的野草，仔仔细细拧了一个小草戒指套在你手上。

“一回到城里，就给你补上。”

你小心的不让戒指碰到别的东西，以为自己的举动没人发现。

“那你可得好好选选，毕竟我可还没答应你呢~”

真·Fin

感谢阅读


End file.
